


Back to the Past

by StormRebel_Love



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 12:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormRebel_Love/pseuds/StormRebel_Love
Summary: Sam y Dean del año 2005, gracias a un hechizo viajan al año 2016 y conocen a sus versiones mayores.Dean del pasado va a descubrir o mejor dicho aceptar una parte de el que ha estado negando casi toda su vida.





	

*Año 2005*

 

Sam y yo estábamos en la carretera viajando hacia una ciudad para investigar las desapariciones de personas y a los días un cuerpo aparecía envejecido, pero lo curioso es que al parecer que es la misma persona que desapareció.

 

Estamos resolviendo este caso porque la búsqueda de nuestro papá se volvió fría y básicamente un callejón sin salida.

 

Sam y yo todavía estamos algo fríos en nuestras interacciones, aunque ya estamos volviendo ser hermanos antes de que se fuera a estudiar y nos dejara a papá y a mí. A pesar de la desafortunada situación que hiciera que volviéramos a vernos, me gusta que volvamos a ser hermanos como antes.

 

Al llegar a la ciudad y de fingir ser unos agentes federales, llegamos a la conclusión que estamos lidiando con algo de nuestra especialidad. Aunque todavía no estamos seguros si es magia o una criatura.

 

Después de estar algunos días tratando de crear un vínculo que tenían las víctimas, lo único que tenían en común fue que en un momento fueron visto en una tienda de magia que está situada en el centro de la ciudad antes de desaparecer.

 

Sam y yo decidimos que íbamos a investigar esa tienda entrando de noche para poder buscar la razón por la que desaparecen.

 

Al anochecer entramos en la tienda y no había nada que sobresaltara en la tienda, bueno en la parte de arriba de la tienda no había nada que sobresalte. Descubrimos una puerta de personal que se dirigía al sótano y en nuestro trabajo eso significa que algo siempre está allí. 

 

Bajamos las escaleras con nuestras armas arriba junto con una lampara para ver nuestro camino.

 

En un momento Sam se tropieza y le digo que, si se creyó ver un dólar, Sam solo me mira con su mirada clásica. Yo solo me río de su expresión y continuamos explorando el sótano.

 

Antes de doblar la esquina, me percato que hay una luz. Le hago una señal a Sam para que viera lo que yo y empezamos a caminar con más cuidado.

 

Dimos la vuelta y vimos un adolescente de rodillas con un pentagrama dibujado y dentro de él estaba un plato hondo. Definitivamente es magia con lo que estamos lidiando.

 

-¡No se acerquen!- El adolescente nos grita para detenernos. Sam y yo nos detenemos y levantamos nuestras manos de una manera de simular que nos rendimos.

 

Sam empezó a tratar de hablar con el adolescente y entro en pánico. Empezó a gritar que no quería que tantas personas desaparecieran, que solo quería que recuperar a una persona que perdió.

 

Sam empezó a decir que el también perdió una persona cercana a él, pero eso no significa que iba a recurrir a herir personas para recupéralos.

 

Pero fue un error, empezó a gritar que nadie lo iba a entender y que en realidad no sabías del dolor. Empezó a recitar el hechizo y el pentagrama empezó a brillar cuando de pronto una luz nos ciega.

 

* * *

 

 

Abrí mis ojos y no sabía en donde estábamos. Pero no me importaba donde estábamos, empecé a buscar a Sam. Sam estaba tirado inconsciente a unos metros de donde estaba yo tirado.

 

Me acerco a él y lo sacudo para tratar de despertarlo. Tardo unos segundos antes que Sam abriera sus ojos y suelto un suspiro de alivio de ver que Sam está bien y no herido.

 

Sam se levanta y se lleva una mano a su cabeza, Lo ayudo a levantarse y le pregunto, -¿Estas bien Sam?

 

-Sí, estoy bien Dean.- Sam me dice mientras se pone a observar nuestro alrededor y pregunta, -¿En dónde estamos?

 

-No lo sé.- Es lo que le contesto a Sam aunque no sea de mucha ayuda, -¿Por qué no exploramos?

 

Sam asiente para decir que está de acuerdo con el plan, bueno es el único plan que hay y tenemos que descubrir en donde estamos.

 

Sam y yo empezamos a caminar a lo que parece ser una fábrica abandonada, al completamente diferente al sótano que estábamos hace unos minutos. De pronto escucho unos pasos bastante fuertes, puse mi brazo enfrente de Sam para detenerlo para que no siga caminado.

 

Los pasos se detienen y eso me preocupa porque se me dificultara saber de dónde vienen esos pasos.

 

Empecé a caminar lentamente procurando no hacer tanto ruido, pero al parecer no me sirvió porque de pronto me empujaron y mi espalda choca contra la espalda. Al querer separarme de la pared siento un cuchillo pegado a mi cuello y escucho una voz grave decir.

 

-¿Qué eres?- Es lo que me pregunta y tenía mis ojos cerrados porque la luz de una lampara me estaba deslumbrando.

 

Quería abrir mis ojos para ver quién es, pero no podía gracias a la luz de esa lampara y le dije a la persona, -Te diría si no me estuvieras cegando.

 

La persona no dijo, solo alejo la luz de mi cara y así fue cuando pude abrir mis ojos son lastimarlos con la luz y ver quien fue que me ataco.

 

Era como si estuviera viendo a un espejo que me hiciera más mayor, la única razón que sé que es una versión mía es porque casi no cambie. Nomás lo único que puedo decir que está más cansado.

 

-Te volveré a preguntar, ¿Qué eres?- Me volvió a preguntar y acerco el cuchillo más a mi cuello.

 

-Soy humano, si es lo que estas preguntando y creo que sabes quién soy.- Le digo de una forma seria aunque en realidad no estoy seguro de que está pasando.

 

-Diablos, ¡Sam!- Empezo a gritar.

 

-¡Ya los estoy viendo y me estoy apuntando un arma a la cara!- Muevo mis ojos a la dirección de la voz. Allí esta una versión de Sam mayor con pelo largo y estaba apuntando una pistola a mi Sam.

 

-Wow, ¿No conoces los cortes de cabello?- Fue lo primero que dije y al parecer fue gracioso porque Sam mayor soltó una risa.

 

-Si eres tú.- Dice mientras baja el arma y mi versión aleja el cuchillo de mi cuello.

 

-Aunque para saber que no es un truco digan algo que solo nosotros podamos saber.- Sam mayor nos dice y tiene sentido. Aunque no puedo creer que no nos hubieran hecho pruebas para saber si realmente somos humanos.

 

-Mmmmm que tal Rhonda…- No termine mi oración porque mi versión mayor empieza a toser.

 

-Si soy yo.- Dice al dejar de toser y Sam mayor le da una expresión de burla.

 

-¿Rhonda?- Sam mayor le pregunta a Dean.

 

-No queras saber y si te digo vas a querer tomar cloro.- Dean mayor dice con un tono serio y de burla.

 

-Si eso será mi reacción prefiero no saber.- Sam mayor dice con una sonrisa.

 

Al ver a Sam mayor, volteo a ver a mi Sam que está paralizado y no lo culpo ya que a pesar de todo también no puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar.

 

-¿Qué nos pasó?- Por fin mi Sam sale de su trance y les pregunta a nuestras versiones mayores.

 

-Bueno es obvio que viajaron en el tiempo, aunque no lo pueden creer.- Sam mayor nos dice de una manera despreocupada, pareciera como si no fuera la primera que vez que le sucedía.

 

-¿Por qué están tan tranquilos?- Mi Sam le pregunta a los mayores y ellos solamente se miran por unos segundos antes que Sam mayor contestara.

 

-Ya nos ha pasado algo similar.- Es lo único que nos dice y lo dice con demasiada tranquilidad que me hace pensar que ya han visto o les han pasado cosas más extrañas que viajes en el tiempo.

 

-Entonces han tenido sus versiones de Regresando al Futuro.- Les digo de una manera de burla.

 

-Hemos tenido experiencias como las tres películas, así que si.- Dean mayor me contesta otra vez con tranquilidad y con tono de burla.

 

Nos quedamos en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos antes que mi versión mayor dice que nos fuéramos, que no hay necesidad de estar en un lugar abandonado y que ellos conocen un lugar donde podemos encontrar algo que nos manden a nuestro tiempo.

 

Seguimos a nuestras versiones mayores por todo el lugar abandono hasta que salimos del lugar.

 

Al salir del lugar, veo que mi versión mayor se dirigí hacia a Baby y se sube en el asiento del piloto. La versión mayor de Sam abre la puerta del co-piloto y voltea a vernos para hacer un ademan para decirnos que nos acerquemos.

 

Mi Sam y yo nos vimos por un instante antes de empezar a caminar hacia Baby. Me sentía raro ver a alguien más manejar a Baby, pero me daba algo de consuelo que soy yo (versión mayor, pero yo).

 

Me acerque a Baby y me dio felicidad que sigue muy bien cuidada a pesar de los años. Un momento, ¿Qué año estamos? Al entrar a Baby y acomodarme, decidí preguntar y me dijeron que era el año 2016.

 

Eso me sorprendió mucho, nunca pensé que iba a vivir tantos años. Al saber que he estado vivo por once años siendo un cazador es una gran meta ya que la mayoría siempre suelen morir jóvenes.

 

Durante todo el camino nadie hablo, solo se escuchaba la música y me da gusto que mis gustos con la música no han cambiado para nada.

 

En realidad, no sé cuánto tiempo estabas en la carretera, fue el viaje más largo y corte de mi vida. Ni sé eso tiene sentido, pero es la única forma que podía describirlo.

 

Ni me percate cuando oscureció ni cuando llegamos al lugar a donde íbamos en primer lugar.

 

Mi versión mayor se estaciono y abrió la puerta para bajarse de Baby. Sam mayor fue el siguiente y a lo último fuimos nosotros. Seguimos a nuestras versiones mayores y bajamos unas escaleras de un lugar que pareciera un lugar para protección de bombas.

 

A pesar del exterior, el interior se podía decir que es elegante. Bajamos las escaleras y mire de reojo a mi Sam que estaba sorprendido por la apariencia del lugar, tenía que admitir que estaba igual de sorprendido.

 

Cuando baje completamente las escaleras me acerque a la mesa que está en medio de la habitación y en la mesa estaba un mapa. Al alzar mi vista de la mesa veo que mi Sam estaba en la otra habitación viendo y veo que algo le llamo la atención.

 

Me dio curiosidad también y entre en la habitación. Me maravilla que a lo largo de las paredes hay estantes llenos de libros. Me acerque para sacar un libro y me percato que es un libro es sobre creaturas.

 

-¿Por qué llegaron tan rápido y sin avisar?- Una voz masculina muy grave pregunta y eso hace que suelte el libro.

 

Volteo y veo que es un hombre viéndome con su cabeza de un lado y sus ojos azules están entrecerrados, su cabello oscuro esta revuelto como si se acaba de levantar. Tenía puesto una camisola blanca y unos boxers de color gris.

 

No sé porque, pero al ver su apariencia hace que me ruborice, pero ha de ser de la pena. Nos mira por unos segundos antes que suelte un suspiro y empieza a caminar en dirección de la habitación que estábamos antes.

 

Sam y yo nos vemos, no teníamos ni idea de lo que acaba de decir. Escuchamos unas voces conversando y decidimos ir a ver que estaba sucediendo.

 

Nuestras versiones mayores y el hombre misterioso estaban parados enseguida de la mesa con mi versión mayor recargándose en ella. Cuando entramos en la habitación dejaron de hablar y el hombre nos vio.

 

-Sam y Dean ya me dijeron sobre su situación. Buscaremos un hechizo para poder regresarlos a su tiempo original, pero es tarde y viajar en el tiempo es agotador, así que recomiendo que descansen.- El hombre nos dice con mucha tranquilidad y continua diciendo, -Soy Castiel, pero pueden decir Cas.

 

Entonces el hombre se llama Castiel el hombre y tengo que admitir que le queda al nombre.

 

-Cas por cierto, ¿Por qué andas en ropa interior?- Sam mayor le pregunta a Cas y tengo que admitir que yo también siento curiosidad saber porque.

 

-Ah, estoy practicando el ‘Netflix and Chill’.- Cas dice con una expresión en su rostro de inocencia y continua diciendo, -Estaba viendo una película en Netfilx y para hacer la parte de ‘Chill’ pensé que sería mejor estar sin pantalones para respetar esa parte.

 

Sam mayor se suelta riendo y mi versión lo ve con una expresión que no puedo describir. Mi versión se empujó de la mesa para acercarse a Cas y puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Cas.

 

-Cas, para hacer eso me necesitas.- Mi versión de dice de una forma medio burlona, pero se podía escuchar algo más en su voz.

 

-¿Por qué te iba a necesitar? Porque si estuvieras allí nuestros cuerpos iban a compartir calor y la parte de ‘Chill’ no será cumplida.- Cas voltea a ver a mi versión mayor con una expresión de confusión. Por una razón al ver cómo interactúan hace que me sienta algo incómodo.

 

-Ahorita te voy a demostrar que es Netflix and Chill.- Mi versión dice mientras que Sam mayor hace como si quiere vomitar y mi versión le manda una mirada matadora, -Y tienes razón es mejor que descansen, Sam si no te importa ¿quieres llevarlos a un cuarto extra?

 

-Claro, si me puedo alejar de ustedes.- Sam mayor dice en forma de burla y mi versión pone sus ojos en blanco.

 

Antes que Sam mayor nos llamara para llevarnos a donde nos íbamos a quedar, puedo ver de reojo que mi versión pone su mano en la espalda baja de Cas y veo que están teniendo una conversación de voz baja.

 

No sé porque, pero al verlos siento que hay algo allí que estoy negando ver o admitir.

 

* * *

 

 

El lugar es bastante grande y no me puedo creer que este lugar sea de nosotros. Sam mayor no dice como lo consiguieron el lugar, pero eso es obvio que no puede hablar sobre lo que va a pasar en un futuro.

 

Aunque eso no impidió a mi Sam preguntar lo que ha pasado, como si encontramos a papá o que se pudo vengar de Jess. Me percato que Sam mayor quiere decirle, pero no lo hace.

 

Caminamos por un pasillo largo hasta que Sam mayor se detuvo y dijo que este es una habitación.

 

Mi Sam y yo nos miramos, decidí abrir la puerta. La habitación es lo suficiente grande para una persona y estaba muy limpia. Sam mayor nos dice que más adelante hay otra habitación y que podemos escoger cualquiera de las dos.

 

Sam mayor se queda parado por unos segundos afuera en el pasillo antes de despedirse de una manera incomoda y de decirnos que descansemos.

 

Mi Sam y yo nos quedaos un tiempo despiertos hablando sobre lo que acaba de suceder. Lo calmados que nuestras versiones mayores estaban sobre nuestra situación.

 

Sam y yo estábamos de acuerdo lo que sea lo que paso en estos años, debió de algo fuerte.

 

Pero durante la conversación, mi mente empezó a divagar en como mi versión mayor interactúa con Cas. No sé porque, pero me verlos juntos me empiezo a sentir un nudo en mi estómago.

 

Aunque ya no quiero pensar en eso, estoy demasiado cansado. Castiel tiene razón, es agotador viajar en el tiempo.

 

* * *

 

 

Me desperté algo desorientado. No sabía en donde estaba por unos segundos antes que recordé lo que paso ayer.

 

Me levante y en el aire había un aroma delicioso. Decidí seguir el aroma atreves de los pasillos del lugar hasta el aroma estaba más intenso. Estaba vacilando demasiado para entrar a lo que me imagino que es la cocina.

 

Antes de entrar al lugar, decidí por alguna razón asomarme para ver quien estaba allí.

 

Al ver a dentro de la cocina, me quede paralizado por la escena que está ocurriendo enfrente de mí. Mi versión mayor estaba enfrente de la estufa (claramente cocinando) y Cas está detrás de él abrazándolo. 

 

Mi versión voltea su cabeza y podía ver una sonrisa en su rostro antes de darle un beso a Cas. Cuando el beso empezó, me sentí raro y dejé de asomarme.

 

No sabía cómo sentirme después de ver esa escena. Siempre pensé que me gustan las mujeres, pero al ver esa escena me hace pensar que no es del todo cierto. Siempre he negado esa parte de mí, siempre he tenido miedo aceptar esa parte. Pero al ver eso me dice que en un momento me aceptare a mí mismo.

 

Ahora con lo que acabo de ver se hará más difícil negar esa parte de mí. Definitivamente no quería descubrí esto, estaba contento sin tener que enfrentar esta parte de mí.

 

Por estar entrando en pánico, no me percate cuando los dos Sams llegaron y me preguntaron si estaba bien.

 

Con mucho trabajo les dije que estaba bien, que solamente no pude descansar como quería. Mi Sam entro a la cocina, pero sin antes darme una mirada que no me creía y su versión mayor me vio con una expresión de preocupación.

 

Yo solo lo ignore y entre a la cocina como si nada había pasado.

 

Durante el desayuno Cas y mi versión mayor no dieron ni un indicio que algo más está pasando entre ellos. Y medio aprecio eso porque no necesitaba que me echaran esa verdad en la cara tan temprano

 

Al terminar de desayunar, nos dijeron que iban a buscar un hechizo o algo para poder mandarnos a nuestro tiempo en la librería, con lo poco que pude ver del libre de ayer no dudo que si pueda haber algo que nos ayude.

 

Nos dirigimos hacia la librería y cada quien tomo un libro para buscar algo sobre viajar en el tiempo. Yo casi no estaba tan concentrado en la búsqueda porque estaba viendo cómo interactúan mi versión mayor y Cas.

 

Cuando mi versión mayor se acercó para preguntarle algo a Cas y verlos tan cerca, me hizo sentir incómodo y que me ruborizara.

 

No me había percato de cuánto tiempo ha pasado hasta que Cas dice con demasiada tranquilidad que extrañaba tener todavía la habilidad de viajar en tiempo.

 

-¿Viajas en el tiempo?- Mi Sam le pregunta a Cas con mucha curiosidad.

 

-Sí, aunque ya no puedo hacerlo. Toma demasiado poder y puede que eso haga que no vayan al baño por una semana.- Cas le contesta a Sam con una seriedad.

 

-Mmmm, ¿Tienes poderes?- Le pregunte a Cas, tenía curiosidad saber que más habilidades tiene, pero no me imagine lo que iba a decir.

 

-Soy un ángel, aunque perdí varios poderes desde la caída.- Cas me responde. Pero en realidad no estaba poniendo atención desde que dijo que es un ángel.

 

-Los ángeles no existen.- Mi Sam declara.

 

-Lo mismo pensamos nosotros, pero aquí ante a ti esta un ángel.- MI versión mayor dice con un tono de orgullo.

 

Cas es un ángel, bueno se llama Castiel y eso sueno como algo religioso debí de sospecharlo. Aunque quien lo diría, los ángeles existen, bueno si los demonios existen porque no los ángeles.

 

Mi Sam empezó a preguntar cosas sobre los ángeles a Cas y Cas con todo gusto le contestaba.

 

Duramos otro tiempo buscando algo en los libros sobre viaje en el tiempo, pero podía sentir como mi estómago me está pidiendo comida.

 

Al parecer mi versión mayor también sintió lo mismo porque se levantó y dijo que iba hacer algo de comida. Me ofrecí en ayudarlo y me levanté para seguirlo a la cocina.

 

Aunque tenía demasiado tiempo sin cocinar, mejor dicho, llevo demasiado tiempo sin estar en una cocina. Mi versión mayor decidió que iba hacer unas hamburguesas y yo le estaba ayudando preparando la verdura que iba tener la hamburguesa.

 

Pero había algo que quería preguntarle, se me hacía difícil hacerle la pregunta, pero parece que me leyó la mente porque me dijo.

 

-Sé que me viste con Cas en la mañana y espero que no estés en pánico.- Me dice con tranquilidad, pero sin voltear a verme.

 

-No voy a mentir, si ando en pánico.- Le digo de manera sincera.

 

-Bueno, no mentiré yo también estaría en pánico descubrir una versión mayor de mí mismo le gustan los penes.- Me dice de una manera casual y eso hace que me ruborice.

 

-También me gustan las vaginas, pero hace apenas unos años acepte que también me gusta los penes y eso se lo culpo a Cas.- Me explica mientras sigue cociendo la carne para la hamburguesa.

 

-Pero te diré algo, no te asustes sobre que te gusten los penes. Son geniales si el dueño sabe cómo usarlo y Cas sabe usar el suyo.- Mi versión me dice dándome un guiño y yo solo siento como me ruborizo de la forma sin vergüenza que habla sobre penes.

 

Mi versión mayor solo suelta una risa y vuelve a seguir cocinando, pero fuimos interrumpidos por Cas.

 

-Dean, creo que encontré una especie de hechizo, pero no estoy tan seguido que sea tan fiable.- Cas explica la situación y voltea a verme. La mirada intensa de Cas hace que baje la mirada porque no quería verlo demasiado tiempo.

 

-Sé que eres atractivo, pero de joven eres muy lindo.- Cas dice de manera abrupta y eso hace que me ruborice.

 

-Cas, a un hombre no se le dice lindo nomas se le dice lindo cuando tiene menos de 10 años.- Mi versión mayor le dice a Cas con una expresión como si le molestara, pero se nota que no es del todo cierto.

 

Al verlos como interactúan, me hace pensar que si vale la pena negar esa parte de mí. Pero no quiero pensar en esto, ya quiero regresar a mi tiempo para no estar dudando de mi cada segundo.

 

Después de haber comido, Cas empezó preparar los ingredientes para el hechizo. Aunque mi Sam no le importaba esperar, él estaba entretenido con una cosa que se llama ‘tablet’. La ‘tablet’ es como una especie de computadora, pero solo es una pantalla a comparación de las computadoras que yo conozco.

 

Cas empieza a dibujar un símbolo en el piso y nos dice que entremos en él y que el dirá unas palabras y se supone que nos regresara e nuestro tiempo.

 

Mi Sam con mucha resistencia deja la ‘tablet’ y entra en el círculo. Antes que yo también entre, mi versión mayor me detiene y me dice que tengo que ser valiente ante todo lo que pueda pasar y cuando llegue a conocer a Cas que no me niegue ser feliz.

 

Yo solo asiento mi cabeza a lo que me dijo, aunque todavía no sé mis sentimientos ante estar en una relación con un hombre. Aunque sé que hay algo dentro de mí que estoy negando, todavía no tengo mis sentimientos claros sobre él.

 

Entro al círculo y Cas empieza a recitar algo en un idioma que no reconozco. De pronto una luz blanca me ciega.

 

* * *

 

 

Al abrir los ojos estábamos en un lugar que no recuerdo que estaba antes, lo único que estaba allí es un adolescente con una expresión de sorpresa.

 

Por instinto, me acerque a él para detener lo que sea lo que iba a pasar.

 

No le hicimos nada, aunque si nos deshicimos de todo su material para que no volviera hacer el hechizo. Lo dejamos ir, pero sin antes amenazarlo que si lo vuelve hacer vendremos por él.

 

Sam y yo entramos a Baby para seguir en la búsqueda de nuestro papá, aunque ambos sentimos que se nos está olvidando algo. Esta sensación es como si paso algo importante y lo estuviéramos olvidándolo por completo.

 

Cuando pasamos por la ciudad y nos detuvimos en el semáforo estando en rojo. Volteo a ver por mi ventana y veo un tipo alto con una cabellera oscura, estaba bastante cerca para que lo pueda ver con claridad.

 

Por alguna razón al verlo no siento la vergüenza de antes en pensar que es atractivo.

 


End file.
